Words Hurt
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Prompt for Sandpiper (one shot) the women of Storybrooke start to notice all the romantic things that Robin Hood is doing for Regina and they start to get jealous of the attention the former Evil Queen is getting. Regina hears what they think and starts to doubt that she deserves all the attention.
Robin Hood was a thief. A thief but also an honourable man but most of all he was a romantic. When he fell in love with a woman he always made sure the woman knew and Regina was of no exception. He made grand gestures, enjoying the wonders of the world Regina had brought them all to. He paid for their lunch and their dinner whenever they were out. He bought her flowers and he bought her chocolates. He even bought her an adorable little brown teddy that held a heart in its paws that said 'I love you'.

Yes Robin is a hopeless romantic and that is why Regina is now stood in the middle of Grannies diner with a beautiful big bunch of flowers (her favourite flowers lilies) in her arms, scattered within the lilies was glitter and love hearts. Regina never got used to Robin's romantic gestures and many different ways he had of expressing his love to her.

All these romantic gestures made the other women in Storybrooke slightly jealous. They weren't jealous because they wanted Robin for themselves. No. They were jealous because they wished their husbands, or their boyfriends or girlfriends were more romantic. Many of the women couldn't believe Regina, the Evil Queen had struck so lucky and many were of the opinion that the Evil Queen did not deserve all this romantic attention.

"Can you believe this." Ashley said motioning behind her towards Regina who was stood with Emma and Snow White. "Can you believe that _she_ is getting all this attention."

"I know. I have no idea what Robin sees in her." Aurora added.

"Exactly. There is no way the Evil Queen deserves all that romance and love. Not after what she has done to all of us." A young woman added as she sat beside Aurora and Ashley. "After everything she has put us through she is now walking around happy and has love. How is this right?"

"It's not. She doesn't deserve to have love."

Just a little way from the gossiping women Regina stood in front of Emma and Snow White, Snow White gushing at how romantic the flowers are along with the little note Robin had left for Regina. Both Emma and Snow White telling Regina how wonderful it was she has finally found love, and her soul mate. Regina had tried to listen but she couldn't help but over hear the women behind her. Hearing them calling her the Evil Queen still, even though she has tried to redeem herself and become a hero. Their claims that she didn't deserve the love and attention Robin was showing her. That she didn't deserve to be happy and have her happy ending.

She wished it didn't hurt her as much as it did. She wished she didn't let those women and their words get to her. But they did and they hurt and she couldn't help thinking that maybe they were right. Maybe she didn't deserve all this attention, all this love and all this happiness. She had put her kingdom into darkness through her reign as the Queen. Her Evil ways hurting many but she had tried to fix those things. Tried to make up for all the bad and hurt she had caused. Clearly it hadn't been enough.

"Excuse me." Regina muttered as she moved quickly away from Emma and Snow White and quickly left the diner. She had felt the tears building up. She couldn't show them they had gotten to her. She couldn't show them any weakness. She couldn't let them see they had hurt her. That they had gotten to her.

"Regina?" Emma frowned. She had noticed the absent look on the Queens face. The once loved up smile that had been on her face when she received the flowers gone and replaced with a sadness. Emma looked to Snow who also looked confused by Regina's quick exit.

"Do you think she is running off to cast another spell on him?" Ashley from the nearby table sassed and the others laughed.

"That's got to be the reason why Robin Hood is showing so much affection to the Evil Queen." Aurora chuckled back.

Emma glared at the women sitting at the table and Snow gasped as she heard what they were saying and realised why Regina had hurried out of the diner. Emma was about to step forward when Snow put her hand on Emma's arm. "They're not worth it Emma." She said in a quiet voice.

"No. They can't get away with saying that." Emma snapped back, her anger at the gossiping women showing through. She pulled her arm away from Snow's gentle grip and walked over to the table making the three women look up.

"Hello Emma." Ashley said cheerily.

"How dare you say those things about Regina!" Emma snapped, causing the other people in the diner to look over.

"Oh are you really going to defend the Evil Queen? Why do you stick up for her so much?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow at the saviour.

"Because not everything is black and white. None of you know Regina's story and why she became who she did." She stepped back a little, not only addressing the women at the table but the whole diner. She wanted to make it very clear that Regina did deserve happiness, and to be shown the love that Robin had been showing her. "None of you know why she did what she did. Regina has been trying to redeem herself and use her magic for good. She has saved your lives quite a bit over the past year and has saved this town from the wicked witch. Her own sister for god's sake, while using light magic might I add." Emma said firmly. She then looked backed to the shocked looking women sat at the table. "Regina deserves the happiness and love she is getting from Robin and he is under no spell. Unless you count love as a spell. So keep your horrible comments to yourself." She hissed the last part, a warning delivered to the gossiping women. "And that goes for all of you." Emma says before turning on her heel and heading towards the exit of the diner.

Snow smiled at her daughter, so proud of her. She quickly followed after her and they went in search of Regina. "Thank you." Snow said softly as she caught up with Emma's quick strides.

"For what?" Emma asked furrowing her brow a little.

"For sticking up for her. Everyone may still see her as the Evil Queen but I never have. I have always seen her as the beautiful young woman who saved me." Snow replied. "She needs people in her corner."

"Well she has us." Emma said firmly. "Where do you think she might have gone? The mansion?"

Snow shook her head. "No. I think I know exactly where she might have gone."

Emma was quick to follow Snow and they soon arrived outside of Regina's vault. "You think she came here?"

"It's her space. From what I can gather she comes here to think." Snow shrugged. They walked over to the stone building and slowly opened the large heavy door. The staircase leading down to the vault was showing confirming to them that Regina was indeed here. They made their way down and looked around the large vault until they finally found Regina sitting in a room, in front of a stone coffin. Emma and Snow slowly walked in, not wanting to startle the Queen. As they walked closer Snow looked and saw it was Cora's coffin.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asked as she placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder. She looked down to see tears streaming down Regina's face.

"They're right. I don't deserve this. Any of it. I don't deserve my happy ending. To be loved and cherished like Robin does. The Evil Queen being loved and getting her happy ending. It's not how it works." Regina said.

"Regina no. None of that is true. You do deserve to be happy. You do deserve to be loved." Snow said, crouching down a little in front of Regina.

"Even after everything I have done to you? The pain I caused you. You still think I deserve to have my happy ending with my soul mate?" Regina said, tears still falling down her olive cheeks.

"Of course you do. I told you, everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves to be loved and be happy." Snow replied.

"Don't let those idiot women get you down Regina." Emma said. "You aren't the Evil Queen anymore. Don't let them get into your head."

"I didn't realise some people still thought that about me." Regina said letting out a sigh. "I guess I was being naive but I thought people could see I was trying to redeem myself and become a hero."

"I think more people see you as the hero you are and less as the Evil Queen." Emma said. "The people that matter to you Regina know you are no longer the Evil Queen."

Regina gave a small nod. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed a little. "You really think I deserve all this?" Regina asked motioning to the flowers she had placed beside her.

"You more than deserve it Regina." Snow said giving the woman a comforting smile.


End file.
